Have You Heard?
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: Modern AU. Downton Incorporated is one of the most renowned companies in England. It's also owned by the powerful Crawley family and worked by their enigmatic circle of staff. What better place to hear their secrets than the annual Christmas party? 10 drabbles, 100 words each.


**There seem to be a lot of Modern AU's floating around at the moment, so I figured I'd join in. To clarify: our beloved characters have been transported to the twenty first century and now all work in Downton Incorporated. Robert is CEO and the rest of the Crawley's have positions in the company. Most of the staff's positions can be established in the following drabbles. **

Sometimes Cora frustrates him.

Downton Incorporated is Roberts legacy, his treasure to watch over, and he strives to be worthy of it in every aspect of his being.

And with that he accepts the costs– late nights in the office and painful business negotiations –as his necessary burden to bear.

Yet Cora cannot understand; she rarely comes into her office and her 'secretary' Miss O'Brien spends more time shopping than administrating.

Now though, as she glides around the balloon strung office, graciously mingling with the staff, Robert smiles and slips his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispers.

X-X

Violet frowns as _'_Doctor'Isobel takes a seat beside her. She loathes many people but how Robert expects her to get on with _this _odious woman she will never know.

"Lovely party!" Isobel says brightly "I'm having a marvellous time."

"Of course you are." Violet replies stiffly. "Gate crashers normally do."

"I was visiting Matthew." She explains, and smiles. "And he certainly seems to be enjoying himself."

Violet looks to where Matthew is standing with her granddaughter and – to her horror – lets out a sound of agreement.

"It would appear so."

Perhaps common ground isn't so far away after all.

X-X

"I didn't expect to see you here." She says without thinking.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, you'd think me an awfully dull boy if I spent _all _my time in the office."

She flushes, caught wrong footed. Matthew always has that affect on her. Downton's solicitor come second in command, he's different from everything she's ever known.

At first she was determined to hate him, then she thought him amusing and now...

Now's she not sure what to think.

But as he smiles at her over the wine glass, she wonders if difference isn't _such _a bad thing after all.

X-X

It figures. Edith thinks dryly, as she observes the party. That she'd be born into _this_ family.

Most parents would be proud of an engineering daughter who can run the technical production of one of the largest companies in England. Most would be content with that.

But all _her _parents care about is society. Society...and Mary. Of course Mary only manages the publicity department but she's beautiful and manipulative and sought after by all the eligible bachelors in England.

Mostly Edith doesn't care: she's had boyfriends of her own (Patrick, John, Anthony) and her own strengths.

But sometimes... it's _annoying._

X-X

Sybil Crawley has many dreams that are unreachable.

Some of them are great ideals: to go into politics or change the world or get a real job _outside _of Downton.

Some dreams though, aren't as impressive. Some dreams consist of no more than smiling eyes in the car mirror or a grin flashed over the front seat.

But as they find Gwen amidst the crowded party, they all jump together, and she clings to_ him_ so tightly that (for a second) she believes she can prevent their separation.

Some dreams are so close, that it's hard to believe they're unreachable.

X-X

"No!"

Gwen's mouth falls open as Tom brandishes the papers in her face.

"But –"

"No, buts'!" Sybil laughs "You've done it Gwen, you passed!"

As the truth finally sinks in Gwen gasps and throws her arms around the two grinning figures.

For a moment; the fact that one of them is her boss and they are in the midst of the annual staff party doesn't bother her.

All she thinks about is the letter clasped in her shaking hand.

_Miss Dawson the University of Kent is pleased to offer you a full Scholarship in the field of English Literature..._

X-X

It's crazy.

Company chauffeurs do _not _fall for their bosses' daughters. Especially when their boss is one of the most powerful men in the country.

Tom knows how the world works. He knows that while he may be going to university, moving his way up, the Crawley's will always see him as a member of the staff. A job that's only a fraction of his life forms their whole view.

But at this moment, as they leave Sybil's (former) Secretary to spread her news...he doesn't care. Their fingers lace together and Tom grins.

Maybe the world needs a little craziness.

X-X

Mrs Hughes frowns.

"This is the last report." He promises. "It won't take long."

She sighs, as she's sighed every day for the past ten years – since the day they were both made executive managers of the Downton offices.

"You work too hard Mr Carson, come out and enjoy the party."

"There's such as thing as a job well done, Mrs Hughes."

"And Downton is more than just a job." She replies. "You know that well enough – it's the people that matter too."

She's right as always and he shuts his laptop with a scowl.

"Have it your way then."

X-X

_God she's beautiful. _His eyes follow her longingly as she darts to and fro among everyone, questioning this and laughing at that until her boss Mrs Patmore drags her away and plonks her down at a table in the corner.

"For goodness sake Daisy, stop making a spectacle of yourself! You're a tea girl not the CEO!"

She looks subdued but he knows that won't last long – nothing keep's her down for long. Despite everything, she's still got that naivety and innocence...almost as if she needs someone to look after her.

He likes to think that someone could be him.

X-X

Between butting heads with Thomas and Miss O'Brien and acting as secretary for Mary Crawley (including hiding her scandals from the media), Anna wonders if she_ wants_ to make life hard.

And now this latest folly: falling for Lord Grantham's assistant Mr Bates.

The recovering alcoholic, formerly imprisoned and very much _married _Mr Bates.

All she wants is a quiet life. Is that too much to ask?

But as they slip into the foyer together, Anna knows _nothing _can change her mind about this.

He loves her, she loves him – and they're going to find a way to be together.

X-X

**There we go: hope you enjoy! I'm considering doing an extended sequel to this, which will probably focus on Sybil/Branson. **


End file.
